Diversion
by Miss Awkward
Summary: It started out as a simple game. Things unexpectedly escalate from there. Don/Charlie


**Warnings: **Incest, graphic foreplay

**Author's Commentary:** Oh, and this is my first time ever writing for this fandom. But I think it's a good start. Oh, and it wasn't my intention to botch the characters, so if they appear a tad OOC, then I apologize greatly for that ^^() Overall, I'm happy with how it came out, mostly because I'm not well versed in writing love scenes, so I figured this was excellent practice. It was originally supposed to be fluff with humor sprinkled on, but the story seems to have taken its own direction. I hope you all still like it, though :] *****Also, flames will be doused with anti-homophobic H2O.

**Disclaimer:** All fictional characters contained within this story are property of their respective owners. I neither make profit from this, nor am I affiliated with the producers and creators of the series. Besides, if I _did_ own the show, there would be at _least_ one gay character...and he would also _coincidentally_ be a mathematician.

*****Please don't try to hide a flame _within_ a review. If you don't like the pairing, then avoid the story. Simple, ja?

* * *

"C'mon, Don! Just take a guess!" pleaded an oddly belated Charlie.

"H-huh? Guess what?" retorted Don, distracted.

"Guess my favorite! C'mon, I know you know it..."

His brother simply grunted at that, reaching for the remote across the table. He promptly increased the volume, then tossed the device over to his side, on the couch.

It was not long before Charlie's excitable anticipation turned into indignation.

"And Dad told me this would be fun..." he groaned.

"What are you talking about, Buddy? What did Dad say about what?"

"It's a little guessing game that he told me that he used to play as a kid with his friends. I suppose he, too, had to be well adept at the Jame's version..." Charlie explained as he looked toward the TV screen. Another stolen base, it seemed. The formulas and figures were already there. And it was almost disturbingly obvious as to what the outcome of this match would be, Charlie mused. But he couldn't possibly ruin such a statistically intriguing match for his brother. They were only probabilities after-all...

"James? Who the hell is James, Chuck? Look, you see I'm trying to watch this game here," Don snapped, his tone more threatening than he intended. "And besides, you're a math professor. Don't you have some formulas or something to work on?" he inquired, now too irritated to really care for an answer.

Charlie was taken aback, if only a bit. He was pretty convinced that his brother had already gotten used to his company, at least when they were not busy working on a case. But not all probabilities seemed to work in his favor.

"I...I'm sorry Don. I'll just leave you to your game. Now that you mention that, I think I do in fact have some papers to-"

"Aww, no, Buddy! Don't lie through your teeth to me-you're better than that! Ah, don't go. Um, just-come sit right here next to me. Yeah."

Charlie regarded his brother with a quizzical, partially distrustful stare. He wasn't into the habit of being patronized, or bone-tossed either. If Don would rather not have him around, then he should candidly say so.

But what he didn't know was that Don was beginning to grow inexplicably fond of his baby brother's company. Sure, sometimes, he was unable to comprehend the little curly-haired math genius, but after so much time they spent working on his cases, it was getting to be rather difficult for him not to feel the warm glow of affection for Charlie.

Though, in all honesty, Don was always worried that such budding affection might accidentally translate into romantic infatuation. And all things considered, the idea of him, well, 'falling' for his sibling does not seem quite as illogical now as it did when Megan first pointed it out to him a couple of months back (Damn, that woman's good!). BUT. Not that he would admit that to anyone.

"Don... Don... Hey, Bro... DON!"

"Oh, man. Sorry 'bout that. Kinda zoned out there. What's the score?"

"The score? Kinda zoned? Um, well, the game's done, and for a minute there, I could have sworn that you lost consciousness. Could we uh-"

"Oh yeah, the guessing game, right? Alright, Buddy. Shoot."

"Well..." Charlie began once more, rather reluctantly this time. He actually bothered to scoot closer to Don, though, the way he was positioned on the couch made it decidedly harder for Charlie to focus.

His brother had his right leg to the floor. His left was stretched out lazily behind Charlie's rear. Don's legs were altogether parted at a fairly wide distance from each other, and as he was now sitting approximately 0.9 inches away from his brother, it was hard to ignore the odd feeling of having another man's...well, groin, being pressed (or rather, pretty damn close to it) to the side of your leg.

"Okay, now," he began for a third time, clearing his throat as subtly as his nerves would allow him. He shifted his weight, hoping to put a large, yet friendly space between himself and Don's 'open' form.

Charlie nearly threw himself off the couch when his brother shifted right along with him, his body (more like his nether regions) now pressed closely to him. Surely, this was the exact result of having interrupted Don from yet another of his baseball games.

If Charlie was not in his right mind, he would have sworn that Don had an ere-no! That couldn't be. Besides, they were the ONLY two people in that room. Unless his older brother had a big imagination...

"Well, it's a biblical game."

"Wait. As in the Bible, Charlie?"

"Well, not exa-yes."

"Oh, I see. Look, you know-"

"Oh, I know, Don. Trust me I do. But it can be fun. Well, for me anyway. Hey, and maybe even, I can take a shot at guessing yours."

Don cocked his head, turned off.

"C'mon. It'll be fun. Perfect for boredom."

"Sounds like the kinda game that would emulate just that."

"Ah, man...don't be snide. Just-allow the game one chance. Please?"

It was getting more and more difficult for Don to reject Charlie's offers when he begged like that, he discovered recently. The way those damned curls would sway, almost gracefully to the side, as he put on his best mock-puppy look. Those adorably pursed lips. The sincere plea in the chocolate eyes and darker features. It was simply too much.

"Of course. Ah, give me a hint, Buddy."

"Okay, well the answer itself is a major aspect of my life."

"Ah, okay. Can you describe some events in...it?"

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention, you're guessing to find an actual b-"

Don chuckled, then answered darkly, "It ain't Leviticus and it ain't Revelations. You're pretty bad when coming up with entertainment, Chuck."

"Am not!" he replied, sticking out his tongue.

Don saw that as a rather handsome opportunity, figuratively and literally. He rushed forward, flicking his own tongue out and brusquely licked Charlie's own.

His brother froze a moment. Surely what just happened did not actually happen. Did it?

"Hey, Charlie...Sorry man. Didn't mean to scare you. You gonna be-"

His brother pivoted so quickly around, that Don, for a moment, was certain that he was going to punch him. But instead, Charlie just sat there, gazing into his own brown irises. Don tried to smile, but still the other remained lifeless, his expression wholly unreadable.

Charlie placed a warm hand atop his brother's left thigh, rubbing it soothingly. That did nothing into the way of Don's already swelling hard-on. He made a poor attempt to move, but Charlie caught his leg.

"Remember I mentioned that I don't mind hugging?" Don merely nodded his head. "Well, I'm not entirely adverse to kissing either," he explained, that familiar cute-and-cocky smirk plastered on his face.

Don was staring at his bro-, no, his Charlie, before he realized that the younger man was no longer looking at him. Charlie's eyes were strongly fixated on the now enlarged bulge that protruded out from the crotch of his jeans.

"Uh, Buddy...?"

"I'm not adverse to kissing, remember?"

Once the meaning of that statement registered, Don instinctively placed a hand behind Charlie's neck and brought their faces closer til they were noses apart.

"Can I?" Don inquired. The mathematician couldn't help but love his sibling's slow, easy approach. He felt his body heat rise just from the suspense.

"Try me, Donnie," Charlie breathed out, his voice low and husky.

Don licked Charlie's upper lip, leaving a glossy wet trail of saliva in his path. He moved onto the lower one, biting and pulling with his own lips, so as to avoid bruising his baby brother.

Charlie quickly gripped the back of Don's neck, then swiftly, but gently, brought their mouths together. They groped the other's insides with their tongues, more out of curiousity than sheer passion.

Charlie was keen on remembering specific traits about people, particularly his family. So tasting and exploring Don's mouth was another way he could understand his brother just a bit more.

Apparently, Winter Fresh gum was his thing, he mused as they traded little bite marks and licks onto each others' lips and cheeks.

Charlie was not as aroused as Don, but he was also not into the habit of leaving people dead cold. When their open-mouth kisses slowed to a few traded pecks on the cheek, Charlie leaned in and placed his now abused lips to Don's ear, his breath uneven and slightly more rapid.

"I could fix that you know..." he panted, running his hand from his brother's thigh to his straining hard-on, squeezing lightly.

The burning heat from Charlie's lips against Don's ear transmitted a pleasant shock that went directly to his trapped erection. It only seemed to get larger (not that Don was complaining). He automatically pushed his hips up into Charlie's warm grasp, a low guttural moan escaping his throat.

The pleasure of arriving to a stage in their relationship where their current activity was not frowned upon or entirely rejected was quite euphoric for Don. More so because of...what Megan told him. And also because the delicious feel of Charlie's hand on his cock was exactly what he needed right then.

"I can take care of this right now, right here...let me, Donnie."

"N-nah. Too risky," came Don's ragged response in between pants, his now sweaty chest heaving, "Your room...gotta go."

Charlie made no hesitation with that request. He immediately reached for Don's hand and led his brother to his room where he once again tried his best to please his brother and release him from his troubles.


End file.
